The Vampire Diaries Fantasy
by jayxjordan
Summary: A story that i created after whatching all 8 seassons TVD I will keep doing my best for this story and you guy enjoy it
1. Thebeginning

CHAPTER ONE

Chester Salvator pierce is related to the Salvator brothers and Katharine pierce and Chester use to have a family until they were murdered when he was 4 years old when his family was killed so Chester seek revenge too find his family's murder. But around the time,Katharine pierce took care of Chester and treat him like her son but Chester wanted to be something so Katharine ask what.Chester said " I want to become a vampire" Katherine was shocked,and Chester was ready. After Katherine bit him he has all these strange powers which is(Vampire, witch,Hybrid,doppelgänger and wolf.

Chester asked,Katherine that he will be fine but deep down inside he really wasn't fine so Katharine help him too show how to take control of himself and everything else that he needs to control so Katharine thought to show him the lesson. So Chester gave it a chance and after that he never gave up. But Chester want too give up but he didn't,Chester ask Katharine to go and let him learn by himself that he could understand how to control everything including is thirst to kill innocent civilians in the world. When Katharine left she said to Chester, I love you so much. Chester was shocked when she said that to him.

Chester was born in 1780's

On April 12th, Chester lived in Florida for 4 months and he moved to mystic falls for a long time. That was the time when he met Katharine. But Chester was still four years old by the time.


	2. Truth and secrets

Chapter Two

By the time when Katharine got permission to leave. Chester had everything under control but Chester knows how to use it but Chester said too himself that he will use that too save a bunch of life's too his advantage. So his journey begins on his quest to get his revenge for his family 1st. but Chester know what to do with that so he's been making his debut all around the world to show who he is. But Chester is really awesome for what he does, Chester is just starting with a new way of his own. Every 5 weeks Chester keeps getting closer and closer to his family killer when the 6th week hit he found out that the killer is a hybrid.

Chester didn't care cause Chester knows that he's stronger than ever before. After Chester found the killer the killer name was Jason. Chester and Jason started fighting each other and Chester killed Jason in one minute or less but Chester finally got what he wants. So Chester been living a normal life after when he killed Jason. Then,when crime started going down Chester decided to be able too help so many people around the world. Chester started to help people every single day and night with no problems.


	3. Behind the truth

Chapter Three

1786 was the same journey that Chester still had in his blood Chester was thinking about finding out what person who he could go visit,so he tried to visit the Salvatore brothers and when arrived at their house. But they weren't there at all but when Chester was going to leave someone opened the door and it was Katharine and Chester was flattered to see her again and Chester and Katharine haven't seen each other in a very long time. So Katharine invited Chester into the Salvatore brothers house so they were talking.

Katharine: "so Chester how you been doing so far"

Chester: "I've been doing pretty good so far and how you been doing"

Katharine:"I'm doing good"

Chester ask:how do you know the Salvatore brothers?

Katharine said: I met Stefan first and I met Damon second. It's really hard to explain.

Chester laughed: ok I know what you mean. Do they remember me at all.

Katharine said: sorta.

Chester: ok.

When Stefan and Damon arrived home when they walk through the door they thought they wouldn't see Chester ever again. The last time they saw Chester it was when he was 4 years old.


	4. One new arrival

Chapter Four

1999-2000 up to 2009 Chester is still in Mystic Falls during 2010 while the when Stefan is starting all over with his life and Chester sometimes spy's on Stefan to see if he's doing good cause Chester is hoping that Damon won't stop by in Mystic Falls so Chester keep Stefan falling in love with this girl named Elena Gilbert and Elena is madly in love with Stefan Salvatore so,Chester want's the same thing with a girl but Chester spy on Stefan sometimes here and there but Overall Chester is happy for Stefan.

Chester was sleeping and Chester said. "What The Hell why!! Is my instinct telling the truth!! Is Damon back". So Chester went back to sleep and his instinct was telling Chester the fact about Damon heading into Mystic Falls. Chester was right about Damon coming back to Mystic Falls so Chester left Mystic Falls and still see if Stefan is doing good and Stuff and he couldn't believe what is going on, what will happen. But what will Chester do and will Chester do. The only way that Chester was thinking about was leaving Mystic Falls. But Chester said to himself. " If I leave... What will happen"... Chester left Mystic Falls to stay away from the dangerous one which is Damon Salvatore So Chester decided that If he leaves he will be fine.. So Chester left out of Mystic Falls and went on with his own life style and Chester moved to Florida and have his own life there.

So Chester resumed his old life and Chester be thinking to himself about everything that is not an easy way to go with. Katharine always kept in contact with Chester and check on him time to time but there was a girl knocking on Chester's door and Chester thought that was Katharine but it wasn't. It was a Random beautiful girl. So Chester opened it and Chester had this feeling already about her. Chester ask her name which is Stephanie Salvatore Which is mixed with (Vampire,Witch,.

That's all. Chester was surprised by that time cause he was in shock. But Chester ask Stephanie why you came to me and she said" Ur related to the Salvatore brothers". So Chester let her stood at his home...

Next morning someone was knocking on the door and when Chester opened it it was Damon.


End file.
